


The Gift

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Coda: 02x09, M/M, murder fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed gives Oswald a gift and he returns the favour.</p><p>Spoilers for 02x09</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> For majesticalmonster who gave me the prompt: Defending against bullies.

'Mother always said that it isn't a party without entertainment.' 

Oswald watched as Ed pulled out Leonard from where he was kept. Ed handed him the knife and Oswald licked his lips- there were so many things he wanted to do to the bully Galavan, but he would settle for his lackey. 

He moved close to Leonard and could hear his muffled groaning. He pulled off the bag that was covering Leonard's head.

'Hello, Leonard,' Oswald said as he looked into the man's green eyes and saw nothing but fear. His mouth was covered with duct tape and his skin was damp with sweat. Oswald caught a whiff of the other man's body order and it made him slightly gag.

'I realise that you're probably wondering why you're here. It's simple really, my good friend thought I would enjoy killing you.'

Leonard rocked back and forth in the chair he was tied to. He was probably trying to escape his bonds, but he wasn't worried, Ed had ensured that the rope to thick and tight.

He just grinned and he pressed the blade of his knife to Leonard's neck and saw a bead of sweat slid down his skin. 'Now, I could let you go...'

He smirked as Leonard relaxed against his ropes.

'...I could let you go, but that would be very unthinkable considering that my good friend Ed took the time to give me such a thoughtful gift,' Oswald said as he sliced into Leonard's neck. Again and again he sliced through skin as dark red blood sputtered out.

The air was thick with the coppery scent of blood and he felt giddy, he pictured Galavan tied to that chair.

After several long moments he felt light headed, he wasn't as healed as he thought.

'Are you all right, Mr. Penguin?' Ed asked as his hand rested on Oswald's shoulder.

'I've never been better, but I think I should sit down for a minute.'

'Here, lean on me,' Ed said as he took the knife from Oswald.

As they walked close, he noticed that Ed was walking slightly bent over and he was going to ask what was wrong when he looked down and noticed the large bulge in Ed pants.

Once back at the bed, he sat down on the bed. He wasn't sure if he should mention the fact that Ed had a hard-on, but he was so giddy from killing that he couldn't resist.

'Do you need some help with that?' Oswald asked as he pointed to Ed groin.

Ed dipped his head and his cheeks turned red which made Oswald's own cock twitch. 'Oh, dear... I don't have to... I mean I wouldn't be against it... I mean...' Ed stammered. 

Oswald patted that bed. 'It would be my pleasure. It's what friends do.'

Ed looked up. 'Are you amorous with all your friends?'

'Not normally, but there is a first time for everything. Come here,' Oswald said as he patted the bed again.

Ed moved and sat down next to him. Oswald wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he thought kissing would be a good start. 

He moved and took Ed glasses off his face. He sat the glasses on the table next to the bed. He moved again and brushed his lips against Ed's warm soft lips.

The kiss started out gentle and almost chaste, but quickly turned heated and sloppy. 

Soon, Oswald's cock was hard in his pants and that remained him of his original goal. 

He broke the kiss. 'Spread your legs,' Oswald said as he moved off the bed and dropped to his knees. He settled himself between Ed's thighs.

He started by mouthing Ed's fabric covered cock and he smirked as Ed gasped. The tasted of the fabric was strange, but not unpleasant.

After several moments he decided that even though he was having fun mouthing Ed cock, he wanted to move things along, so to speak.

He backed up and Ed whimpered. 'Take off your pants and underwear, please.'

Ed stood up and Oswald just watched as he slid his pants and underwear down his pale muscular thighs. His cock was hard, the tip was dark red and the shaft was thinner and longer than Oswald's own.

Oswald reached down and fondled his own hard cock.

Ed sat down and Oswald moved between his legs. He started by reaching up and fondling Ed's balls that were covered with dark hair. He groaned when Oswald started to lick and suck on them.

After several minutes of playing with Ed's balls, Oswald moved to Ed's cock. He licked the tip and let the salty taste of per-come sit on his tongue. 

He took the cock-head into his mouth and sucked on it. Ed groaned loudly and his hands gripped Oswald's shoulders. As he sucked, Ed grip became slightly painful and it made Oswald's cock harder.

He moved his head forward and took a little bit of Ed's cock into his mouth. He was careful to try not to gag because that would just be embarrassing.

Again and again he moved his head forward and backward taking more and more of Ed's cock into his mouth each time. Ed made noises that made Oswald want to jerk off, but there would be time for that later.

'Oh... Oh... I going to...' Ed stammered out.

Oswald took all of Ed's cock into his mouth and Ed came.

Oswald felt himself choke on salty come and quickly moved backward and Ed's soft cock fell out of his mouth as he coughed.

'Are you okay?' Ed said with concern in his voice.

'Oh yes. I'm just not used to someone coming in my mouth.'

'Oh dear. I'm so sorry. We don't have to do it again if you don't want to.'

Oswald stood up and sat on Ed's bed. 'I would like to do it again. My mother always used to say that practice makes the heart grow stronger.'

'Ah, I see. I think. Would you like me to take care of your hard cock?'

'I thought you would never ask,' Oswald said because even though he had gaged he was still painful hard.

Ed grinned. 'Excellent. I'd like to see you naked, is that okay?'

Oswald stood up and began pulling his clothes off. 'Only if you take off your clothes as well.'

Oswald watched as Ed took off his clothes. Oswald licked his lips when he saw the dark hair that covered Ed's chest.

Once they were both naked, they laid down on the bed. Even though Oswald had had Ed's cock in his mouth, it felt surprising intimate to lay naked with Ed.

Ed reached over and squirted hand lotion on his hand. Oswald's eyes fluttered close when he wrapped his fingers around Oswald's cock and started stroking it. Oswald opened his eyes and moved his hand to join Ed's hand. Their intertwined fingers moved up and down the slick shaft.

Oswald felt his orgasm building and tightened his grip.

As he came he yelled out Ed's name. 

Once he came he felt sleepy. Between killing Leonard and having sex, he could barely keep his eyes open. He knew he should clean the come off his stomach, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He felt cool when Ed got up and went to the bathroom. Oswald settled back against the pillow and watched as Ed came back with a cloth. He rubbed the damp cloth against Oswald's stomach.

'Ed? Can I asked you something?' Now that he had had time to think, something was bothering him.

'Of course you can ask me anything,' Ed said as he laid down next to Oswald.

'You said I should be unencumbered. Does that mean we can't do this again? 

'Well... maybe I'm just being a hopeless romantic, but I would like to do this again and perhaps go on a date.'

'Good. Me too,' Oswald said as he rested his head against Ed's chest. He might be a hopeless romantic too, but being encumbered was a gift.


End file.
